joyeux Noël !
by ylg
Summary: [Bonne nuit les petits] choupinitude avec le Marchand de sable, Nounours et un nuage.


Titre : Joyeux Noël  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bonne Nuit les Petits  
Couple : Marchand de Sable / Nounours  
Genre : fluff. Presque littéralement  
Gradation : G / K  
Non, je ne sais plus à qui appartiennent les personnages de Bonne Nuit les Petits. Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi.

oOo

Du haut de son nuage, comme à l'accoutumée, le Marchand de Sable observait discrètement Nounours jouer les nounous. Contrairement aux autres soirs, cette fois-là, les enfants ne l'attendaient pas sagement dans leur chambre. Après quelques recherches, Nounours les avait débusqués, cachés derrière le grand canapé du salon.

« Hé bien hé bien ! on a oublié l'heure ?  
-Oh non, Nounours.  
-Au contraire !  
-On attend le Père Noël ! »

Expliquer à Nicolas, Oscar et Pimprenelle que le Père Noël ne passerait que s'ils étaient tous endormis lui demanda beaucoup de temps et de patience. Quand enfin, il arriva à les mettre au lit, il put poser la question rituelle.

« Vous avez été bien sages aujourd'hui ?  
-Oh oui, Nounours !  
-Et toute cette année aussi ?  
-Mais oui !  
-Tu le sais bien !  
-Alors tout ira bien. Le Père Noël viendra. Mais pour ça…  
-Oui ! oui ! on sait.  
-Bonne nuit Nounours !  
-Bonne nuit mon onc' !  
-Bonne nuit les petits. »

Et au-dessus de tout ça, Ulysse contemplait la scène, vautré sur son nuage. D'ordinaire, il attendait patiemment. Ce soir, il se sentait un peu déprimé. Allongé à plat ventre, il gardait une main posée sur l'échelle de corde, le fil d'Ariane qui le reliait à la terre, l'échelle par laquelle Nounours était descendu et par laquelle il devrait bien remonter à un moment ou un autre. De l'autre, il tripotait son nuage, enroulant des volutes de coton vaporeux entre ses doigts. C'était une attitude peu digne du Marchand de Sable, bien sûr, mais juste une fois dans l'année, il se dit qu'il pouvait se l'accorder.

Enfin, une secousse dans la corde lui signala le retour de Nounours. Il se redressa bien vite et se composa un air digne de Marchand de Sable consciencieux.

Sans succès hélas, car la tête de Nounours dépassant à peine du bord du nuage demanda

« Hé bien Patron ? quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Comment ? non non tout va très bien. C'est Noël après tout… »

Nounours émit un petit grognement peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Il se contenta de remonter son échelle. Le Marchand de Sable ne put toutefois s'empêcher de poser sa question

« Nounours, dis-moi…  
-Oui Patron ?  
-Oscar, c'est vraiment ton neveu ?  
-Mais oui Patron. Pourquoi ?  
-Je me demandais juste.  
-Enfin, vous le connaissez, Patron. Vous savez bien que c'est le fils de ma sœur Emilia, qui vit dans la grotte avec les Marmottes…  
-Oui oui bien sûr. »

Le Marchand de Sable largua les amarres et démarra son nuage. Son pipeau à la main, il demanda encore

« Et son père ?  
-Ma sœur n'en parle jamais. »

Ulysse se refusa à questionner plus loin.

Alors que le nuage commençait à flotter doucement et à monter par-dessus les toits, Nounours reprit

« Dites Patron… vous aimeriez avoir un petit neveu, vous aussi ? c'est ça ?  
-Mais… non. Pas du tout. Enfin, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit.  
-Ah bon. J'ai cru un instant… vous ne vous sentez pas seul parfois ?  
-Non. Il y a tous les enfants, il y a _ton_ neveu. Et je t'ai toi.  
-Ah, oui. Justement, j'allais oublier !  
-Quoi donc ? »

Nounours fouilla le nuage, là où le Marchand de Sable s'était allongé un peu plus tôt, et en sortit une boîte métallique.

« Tenez Patron !  
-Des biscuits de Noël ?  
-Des petits sablés. »

Ulysse laissa échapper un joyeux éclat de rire. Il ouvrit la boîte et en prit un.

« Je ne vous garantis pas qu'ils sont parfaits, je les ai faits avec ma sœur qui apprenait à Oscar comment les faire… j'ai profité de la leçon. Joyeux Noël, Patron.  
-Je t'adore, Nounours.  
-Mais oui, Patron. Moi aussi. »

Et ce disant, la grosse patte de Nounours attira le Marchand de Sable contre lui.

« Je vais mettre des miettes dans ta fourrure…  
-Pas grave. On les grattera. »

Le nuage s'envola très haut dans le ciel, poussé par le vent. Cette nuit-là, le pipeau du Marchand de Sable ne chanta pas sous les étoiles ; la petite chanson de la nuit, c'est Nounours qui la fredonna de sa grosse voix. Il ne fut interrompu que par un gros barbu qui leur brûla une priorité avec son traîneau en leur lança un tonitruant

« Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël, les amoureux ! »

oOo

voilà ! désolée, 'pas pu m'empêcher  
comment ça, ça se fait pas de poster une fic de Noël en plein mois d'octobre ? vous savez, je l'ai écrite en juillet dernier...


End file.
